Tyson Rinehart
Tyson Rinehart is an American voice actor. He's married to Sarah Sullivan. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Dennis (ep21), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Ryutaro Tatsuno/'Tatsu' *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Tadakazu Taira *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Horishima (ep19), Takashi (ep15) *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Hugo, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - James (ep11), Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Takeda *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Rafaga (Announced) *D-Frag! (2015) - Oimachi (ep7), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Maosa (eps62-97) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Maosa *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Nozomu Tamaki *Danganronpa (2015) - Hifumi Yamada *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Georg *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Bobby (ep34), Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Marotari (ep4) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Snail Guildy (ep11), Spuds (ep10), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Matsuda *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Matsuda (Announced) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Matsuda *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Alan, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Okuninushi, Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Kagiri *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Rudolf (ep7) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Peixe, Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Dai Zong, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Oimo, Ross (ep207), Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Ota *Pop Team Epic (2018) - King D (ep12B), Sunglasses Man (ep5), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Ogino (ep11) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Lavalley *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Gaganpo (Announced) *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Squeak (ep7) *Steins;Gate (2012) - Itaru "Daru" Hashida *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Kawa-cchi *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Ilterish (Announced) *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Kuranosuke Momiyama (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Enji Koma *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Bobby (ep10) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Teo *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Nelson *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Dice *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Georg von Siemens *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Australia (ep3), Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2014) - Cabrakan, Dark Lord Sun Wukong 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (105) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2020. External Links *Tyson Rinehart on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors